


Off Limits

by extremelyperturbed



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extremelyperturbed/pseuds/extremelyperturbed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franklyn wants Will to be his friend.  Hannibal disapproves.  This was in response to a kinkmeme request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off Limits

Franklyn, for once, was in the same ballpark as the word serene when he came to his usual weekly session with Hannibal. "I think I have found a friend!"

"That is good," said Hannibal, putting his brain into auto-pilot as he often did with the more boring patients. "Tell me about your friend."

"He's really handsome with blue eyes and curly dark hair with a bit of scruff. He's as neurotic as I am, so we totally have that in common. What's really cute is that he's an animal lover."

Hannibal's mind snapped out of auto-pilot. "What is this man's name?"

"His name is Will. I was at that pet shop thinking that maybe I should buy a friend when I bumped into this guy holding a big bag of kibble. He dropped it and I apologized and our hands touched . . . It was magic." Franklyn had this dreamy look on his face.

"Magic?" said Hannibal.

"I told him that I was looking for a loving pet and asked him if he had any recommendations. He said that dogs in general were awesome and that he had found strays to be the best. He seemed really shy and avoided eye contact but he loved talking about his dogs. Now that I know he shops there, maybe I can buy a dog and we can go to dog parks together and . . ."

"NO!"

Franklyn blinked and looked aghast at Hannibal's harshly barked exclamation. "What in the world? I finally find someone I can move on to and you . . ."

Hannibal calmed himself down a little. Must. Not. Kill. Paying. Client, he thought. "I was thinking that it would be a shame to use a dog in order to find an excuse to flirt with a man you barely know. A pet is a serious commitment especially an animal that requires a great deal of training and money. Even if a dog is free, there are vet bills, food bills, toys and other expenses. You also have to learn how to be its master. I really expect better of you, Franklyn."

Franklyn's face crumpled. "You . . . you're a life ruiner!" said Franklyn as he ran out of the room, distraught.

I will still bill you for the entire hour, thought Hannibal. Then he spent the rest of the hour, doodling pictures of Will.

***

"Anything interesting happen this week?" Hannibal said to Will. 

"Not particularly. No criminal cases so I guess I'd say this week was a good one."

"Made any new friends?"

Will shook his head.

"Made any new pets?"

Will said, "No, but that reminds me . . . There was this guy who asked me about dogs at the pet shop. He seemed kind of lonely so I gave him some advice about dogs. I hope he finds what he's looking for."

"I see." Hannibal put Franklyn in the 'ignore' category . . . for now.

The End


End file.
